Just an Average Day
by xLizZzxRoses
Summary: They got together when they were just 17, years later they have a home and career. What had happend? And who are the blonde-haired teen and the brown-haired boy? Find out.


Just an average day. One-shot

Disclaimer; Dan Schneider, which is  
not me.. :/

"Have you heard." Victoria Vega-West sang, her fingers moving along the keys of the baby grand piano. The 34 year old singer had made it big in the music since her twenties.

Living with Jadelyn West and two children in a giant house on Hollywood Hill. She sat in the basement of the house, which was a homemade studio with two recording rooms and a practice room with various instruments that stood there to be played. The baby grand piano, placed in the practice room was black and finished off with golden symbols, was used as songwriting spot for the slender brunette. Her long hair, now bound in a pony tail,

Letting out a sigh and writing the new notes on a paper, she turned to take a look at the room. She was working on her fourth studio album. Although it was just an EP, she was having a major writers block.

Tori Vega-West had done several films, three full length studio albums and a couple of plays, some written by her own wife, over the years but right now.. She just lacked the inspiration to write. Well, she was just having trouble composing the music for the right songs.

X.x.X

Venice Beach, on the otherside of LA, raven-haired Jade West-Vega sat on a small black towel and looked over the sea. Her eyebrows scrunched in concentration and a pen in hand, tapping away with the end of it on the side of her lip. She was working on a script for a possible upcoming film.

The now 35 year old former goth owned a respective number of three emmy's and had released a couple EP's over the years. Living with singer and wife Tori Vega and two children, a good life. She smirked, seeing some small blonde boy trip and fall face first into the low water, at the mother who acted very frustrated.

Reaching over to her pocket she grabbed her phone, seeing it had two new messages. Opening the first she smiled a happy smile. Her blue/green eyes crossing the screen.

_Tori: I have no inspiration, my life sucks!_

Tapping the reply button, Jade tapped a few words and hit sent.

_Jade: Life's a bitch, but I'm heading home. We'll try something together later, besides Elizabeth is cooking. She'll make you inspirational with that magic food of hers :P_

The other text was about about a work related dinner, about the new script. Replying with an 'Ok, I'll be there' The former goth stood up, removed some sand from her black jeans, readjusted her green shirt, and moved to the grey Audi A4, S-line edition with the folded towel and writing journal in hand.

The weather was perfect for an late summer day. Not too chilly nor extremely warm. The sun shone far above the horizon. Telling that the time was just past 4 in the afternoon.

The walk towards the car was hold up by a few fans asking for autographs and photo's, but after all that Jade West-Vega left to her love and house.

X.x.X

Hollywood Hill, the perfect place for children to grow up. Well, apart from the paparazzi stalking you 24/7. The Vega-West residence stood nicely bathed in the afternoon sun.

The giant white/black and grey house stood far up, leaving space before it reaches the fence that kept uninvited visitors outside. The space was filled with a road, leading to the house and parking spots, a couple trees that blocked the sight of the house, a family needs its privacy. And grass made the whole picture complete.

And the fence worked, because fans of the two successful woman stood in front of it hoping to catch either a glimpse or an autograph. And that led to an automatic fence that could be opened from a distance, not having to deal with the fans while waiting for it to open.

The fence opened up with a swift click on a button on the fences keys. The couple fans standing next to it looked around in search of the source. They found a little boy, with brown hair and slightly tanned skin, laughing loudly while riding his bike up the driveway followed by a emo-looking teen on a skateboard.

"Say Hii from us to Tori!" The fans shouted. Rolling her blue/green eyes, the teen moved up the driveway. Closing the fence as soon as she was two meters past it.

Once inside the garage the brown haired boy dropped his bike and took off to inside. Grunting the teen grabbed the boys bike and placed it into its respective place on the wall.  
"One day, I'll grab his butt and hang him up it"

Placing her skateboard onto a plate next to her own bike the teen smiled mockingly. "Say Hii from us to Tori" faking a laugh, the teen moved to the garage door. "Get a fucking life." She grumbled

The garage door let to the giant black kitchen. Decorated with a purple wall and modern electronics to cook and bake. Passing the island, the teen reached the black refrigerator. Looking around inside it, she grabbed two bottles of water and closed the door. Grumbling and mumbling the emo-looking teen moved through the kitchen again, but this time towards the south across the fridge, she moved to the dining area.

The dining room looked nice, a golden single or two from both women hang on the wall. And a dark wooden table sat in the middle of the room. Vampire-like chairs sat around and giant windows finished off the Victorian like dining room.

Placing the bottles temporarily on the table, the blue/green-eyed girl checked the heap of mail that was placed next to the fruit bowl. Seeing there was nothing important for her stashed so the girl stood back and ran a hand through her hair.

Her bleached-blonde hair, styled in a visual kei/ emo kind of way, sat onto her shoulders. Also a few streaks of colors were adapted in random places of her hair.

A sigh escaped her lips and grabbed the bottles, returning her way. Leaving the dinner through a wooden side door, the teen entered the living room.

Crossing the giant black, white and red room the teen reached the hallway. In the hall were two stairs, One leading up and one down. Smiling a little at the noise that came from the basement the teen descended the stairs.

She found the small brown haired boy in the practice room of the home studio talking animatedly to a slender brunette, who in her turn was laughing and smiling at the boy. Both the boy and the woman resembled certain features, they both had prominent cheeckbones, Latin features and brown hair. Tho the boy had green eyes, where the woman had hazel brown eyes.

The teen smiled and walked over to them. " you go ahead and play, I'll see you later." The Latina said. She ruffled his brown hair and kissed the boy's head. The little man took off towards the stairs and yelled. "Bye Lizard" when he passed the teen. "Bye." She responded.

"Nathaniel really has some potention to become an actor some day." The teen smiled brightly, she walked over to the brunette and handed her a water bottle.

Taking the bottle the Latina chuckled. " You both do. Though I see you pursue a music career. Because you are working on your own music as such."

"When is Nath going to attend theater class?" The teen asked, while sipping her own water. "Well, he is 5 and turning 6 in November.. So probably Januari."

The teen stood watching all the various instruments, enjoying that her own guitar was on the wall too. Though the other three hang in her own room.

Following the eyes of the teen, the Latina moved closer to the girl and smiled brightly when standing in front of her. The teen frowned at the antics with a smile and extended her arms. A hug was shared "how was your day?" The teen grumbled. "Long, teachers started bugging me about the fight last week. They really hate publicity..."

The brunette stepped back to stand in front of the blonde. "I can imagine that. We've already talked about that fight so I'm not gonna whine about it now.. But, you do need to be more careful. Seeing that these bastards try to get to us through you and Nath."

The teen frowned. "I know. How's the music coming?"

"Nehh, don't ask. No inspiration, so not very good."

"The great Tori Vega has no inspiration, " Tori placed her hand on the teens mouth,

"Shut it." The teen raised her eyebrows and stared at Tori. Without a warning the teen bit in the Latina's hand and smiled at the shocked expression covering her face.

"ELIZABETH DAWN VEGA-WEST" A strong, deep voice shouted. Moving her eyes from the brunette in front of her to the stairs, the teen frowned. "I think I'm in trouble"

Tori smiled uncertain and ran her hand through the blonde teens hair. "Yeah well, try not to piss her off more. I don't want to get cold at night"

"I did not need to know." The teen said, frowning at the thoughts the brunette planted to her mind.

A ravenhaired woman entered the studio, scowling and growling. "Why didn't you tell us?"

The teen, Elizabeth frowned, "tell you what?"

"Jade.."

"No Tori, our daughter is failing Sociology and skipped the last four classes. Her principle called about that, just now when I returned from the beach." The blue/green eyed woman was seething.

A shocked expression took over both the brunette and the blonde; "wha-what? I never skipped any of Dhr. Sanders classes, I'm serious."

Tori frowned. "Then why are you absent?" Jade cocked her hip to the side and placed a hand on her hip. Awaiting an answer.

"I don't know; been there every single class. The last four lessons me and Anthony discussed the theme Homosexuals and all. He's such an idiot."

Jade frowned, "You told us about that yes, but there are people like him all over the world."

"I know, he just hit a string when he started talking about you... I nearly blew up. Chung-Ji calmed me down... And I went to the principle to explain that. Apparently nothing happend and I'm absent on classes I was present. Dhr. Sander hates me, but I didn't think it be so bad."

Jade smiled, "alright, I'll make work of that. Just don't skip any classes."

Elizabeth smiled." I'm not planning on. I mean I'm not pregnant like you were... I don't need to stay home for all that." Jade smiled at the young teen. "I can assure you, staying home was worth it." Wrapping her arms around Elizabeth and kissing her on her forehead. With equal love the blonde teen gripped her mother tightly around the waist and laughed at the grunt that escaped the former goths lips.

"Aren't we all sentimental, now move. I am hungry I could eat a horse." Tori said as she ushered both the teen and the former goth upstairs. Only to pull Jade back to share a longing kiss. "I love you Jade"

"Love you more, Torr" Jade smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Will you get a room?!"

AN: Leave a review :D I like those a lot!

Ok and for those who might've read All By Myself, I'm so very sorry for not uploading that on. I'm working on the third chapter, but kinda stuck on how to write it all down. I know what to write, just not in proper English yet ahah. And not only that, my school has been getting to me lately. They're constantly on my back, with not just the homework, with workplans for my low grades and keeping me at school. It's been very busy and until Januari at least I will still be that busy… So yeah, I'll try to upload soon and start my new story, Vampire Diaries (The Lost Diary) (:


End file.
